


Penny and Dime

by devlandiablo



Series: 59-34-8th-Hudson [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Fever Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devlandiablo/pseuds/devlandiablo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt takes care of Frank when Frank gets ill. Bit of a dark start followed by quiet domesticity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penny and Dime

It’s midnight on a Tuesday.

He’s at the carousel, no Irish this time.

No gun shots, no blood, no needles in his neck, or a drill in his foot.

It’s worse than that.

The last memories he has of Maria, Lisa and Frankie won’t leave him alone.

“One batch two batch.”

He nods.

He pulls the 9mm from its holster and puts it under his chin, smelling gun oil and cordite and her perfume.

“Penny and dime.”

He pulls the trigger.

-

Matt wakes up just as Frank rolls off the bed, hitting the floor with a heavy thud, spewing last night’s half-digested Thai all over the wood.

“Frank?” He turns on the bedside lamp that lives on Frank’s side, and he hears his lover flinch.

Even from up on the bed, Matt can feel the heat pouring off Frank’s back, smell how his sweat is tinged sour.

_Fever._

He goes into the kitchen for a bucket, a glass of water and a rag, coming back to the bedroom to find him still on the floor, leaning back against the bed frame, curled up and panting quietly.

Matt can hear his heart beat, galloping, the slosh of acid in his stomach.

“Thanks.” Frank clears his mouth, swishing, spitting, grimacing.

“You okay to stand?” Matt holds out a hand to haul Frank to his feet. His skin is clammy now, and he’ll start to shiver soon.

Matt gets him set up on the sofa, lying down with a blanket over him, some ginger ale in reach on the coffee table, thankful Frank put up the blinds to block out the billboard light when even the bedroom light coming through the door makes him wince. Matt turns it off when he cleans up the vomit. Not like he needs it.

He’s quick but thorough, stripping the sheets as well, keeping an ear on Frank, who is settling but still miserable.

He goes to sit in the armchair, not wanting to shake Frank from the half doze he’s slipped into, but Frank reaches out for him.

Matt kneels on the floor at the end of the sofa, and pets over Franks’ head, his broad nose, tracing his cheek bones, down the tense achy tendons of his neck.

He sleeps eventually, lulled by Matt’s quiet breathing and gentle touch.

Matt kisses his cheek and tucks the blanket closer around him, leaving Frank’s hands free, settling down on a pillow with his back against the sofa, a Braille edition of the newest biography on Thurgood Marshall spread across his knees, keeping watch.

Frank does not dream anymore that night.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the Daredevil fandom is eating my brain, which is a surprise to exactly no one. Thought I'd switch it up, since I posted two pieces recently of Frank taking care of Matt, to have Matt take care of Frank.


End file.
